


Only In Dreams

by pushingclovers



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I still have feelings over it, M/M, Not really any comfort actually, aftermath of the DSaF 3 good ending, cos then you get this shit, please don't let me listen to weezer at three in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: "Only in dreams, we see what it meansReach out our hands, hold on to hisBut when we wake, it's all been erasedAnd so it seems, only in dreams..."
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Orange Guy (Dayshift at Freddy's)/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Only In Dreams

He didn’t know how long it had been since his orange baby had looked him in the eye and told him he couldn’t move on with him. Time had always been screwy in the afterlife, and whatever ‘heaven’ this was was no exception. Heaven was a word Dave used loosely. His sportsy wasn’t there.

Except for right now, apparently.

He remembered practically verbatim Jack’s parting words to him, remembered learning, with absolute certainty, that they would never see each other again once Dave followed the others into the light. And yet here he was, with that same smile he always had, against all odds. “Hiya, Davey,” he spoke softly, giving an awkward little wave. He never knew what to do with his hands.

Dave’s only answer for a moment was a slow blink, then a startled, shaken, “You’re here.”

“Seems so.” He laughed softly, shrugging. Dave once again had no answer, and Jack reached out his hands, ever so softly caressing his face. “I’m here.”

Dave smiled once he realized the other wasn’t ghosting through him, instantly melting into his partner’s gentle touches. He closed his eyes and focused his entire being on the feel of Jack’s thumb skidding across his cheek slowly, followed by his dry, cracked knuckles. He focused on his soft laughter and sighs, any sound he gave up to him in that moment. He felt his head being tilted up, and he opened his eyes, focusing on the adoring gleam in his eyes, the soft grin he fell in love with. He didn’t know how he’d gotten here, and frankly, he didn’t care. He was focused on Jack and Jack alone, and he was happy for the first time in a while. “I’ve missed you, sportsy.”

“I can tell,” Jack snorted in response, leaning in to press their foreheads together, lifting his head only briefly to plant a kiss on his nose. Dave’s smile widened, and he reached out and wrapped his arms around his tangerine for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, pulling him impossibly close. He couldn’t bring him close enough. 

“You’ve missed a lot,” he whispered, and he felt Jack’s body relax in his hold.

“I know, Davey. I know,” he whispered back, letting his head drop to the other’s shoulder. 

They sat there like that, unmoving, for a long while. Dave wasn’t sure if Jack was content, or if he was trying to figure out how to address the elephant in the room. Or orange meatsack in the spirit realm, in this case. They let the silence drag out another moment, until Dave broke it with a soft sigh. “Tell me what the catch is. You said...you know what you said.”

“...yeah. I do.” Jack stayed where he was, absently fiddling with the fabric of Dave’s shirt. “And I think you already know what the catch is here.”

“Sportsy...”

“Davey, you already know I can’t stay.” He lifted his head again, frowning. Dave focused on the crease between his eyebrows, refusing to directly meet his eyes until once again his fingers were skating across his skin, shifting his head and forcing him to. “Please don’t make this hard on yourself.”

“I can’t say goodbye again, Jack. You know that,” he replied, voice cracking as he squeezed, clinging to his love for dear life.

“You don’t have to.” His hands stilled, gently cupping his cheeks. He rubbed his thumbs in slow circles, giving him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I know you, Dave. I know you’ll cling to every bit of me that you can. But you have to understand I can’t be there for you.”

Dave shook his head as best he could, feeling his hold loosen. “You’re here now. You can stay.”

“Davey,” he sighed heavily, the false smile dropping back into a frown. “I’m not, and I can’t. Not this version of me.” Ever so softly, he gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, and whatever retort Dave had died into a hiccup. “This version of me only exists in memory.”

“Only in dreams,” he rasped, barely audible.

Jack nodded slowly, kissing him once more, slower this time. If either of them noticed the hint of saltiness that flavored it, they didn’t mention it. “You’ll be strong, aubergine. I know you will.”

Dave shook his head again, forcing the rest of his tears back to recenter his focus on Jack, only for his vision to blur when he couldn’t. Everything he’d taken in only minutes before, every texture, sound, and emotion on his partner’s face was hazy now. Vaguely he heard a gentle hushing before being pulled into one last kiss, the feeling fading all too quickly into his own choked sobs.

Blackjack whined pitifully from his lap, sitting up to lick his cheek in a fruitless attempt to comfort him. Dave only clung to the dog as if he were the last thing tethering him to the ground, stifling his wails against his dark fur and the worn leather collar around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> You have full permission to yell at me in the comments or on my insta @meat.snax I'm sorry
> 
> edit six hours later: wow i do Not like this haha


End file.
